NIDCR's technology transfer office processed 400 material transfer, confidentiality, and collaborative agreements in FY 2013, increasing by approximately 100 agreements from the prior year. NIDCR maintains an approximate 5:1 ratio of outgoing materials as compared to incoming materials. As of mid-August, there were no new licenses agreements. Total royalties for FY2012 are expected to exceed the allocated budget for the NIDCR technology transfer office. Nine Employee Invention Reports were filed. The TDC Office was asked to help process Animal Transfer Agreements, and in response, the office worked closely with the VRC and high-volume users to establish procedures to accommodate this request. New procedures and agreement forms (508K approved in accordance with NIDCR policy) adopted in FY2012 were expected to improve service for internal and external customers. The increase in agreement work is at least partially explained by VRC coordination and better service to clients. Dr. Bradley spoke and participated in a panel discussion on ethics and technology transfer at the Association of University Technology Managers (AUTM) national meeting. To improve efficiency and provide better service to NIDCR investigators, the TDC Office spearheaded a new policy to enable investigators to execute model MTAs. This policy will be implemented in FY2014 when funds are available for travel.